The Little things
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Since getting released from prison Simon spends a lot of his time at Apollo's place after growing attached to him, often spending whole days there when he's not working, waiting for Apollo to come home. Today in particular he notices his new partner is a little tense from work, so he decides to give him some "special" attention. Yaoi. MxM.


**More Simon/Apollo because man do I love writing these two. Distinctly different from my last fic about them though! This is a LOT more fluffy and not so dark.**

Today had been long and Apollo was looking forward to just getting home and crashing out on the sofa with his sort-of-partner Simon. The term boyfriend had been flung around a little, mostly by Phoenix when he made a teasing remark, but Apollo was content with just remaining casual, at least for the moment. He gathered up his paperwork to slip into a nearby folder, shutting it away in his desk drawer before turning to leave the Wright & Co Anything agency.

Simon had been at Apollo's place for a couple of days while he'd not had a case to take on. He was still getting used to not being kept in a cell, the free space he had was a little overwhelming at times so he'd taken to locking himself in the smallest room in Apollo's house (which was the bathroom) when the open space became too much for him. Perhaps it was slightly foolish of him to do such a thing but Apollo had said that if it calmed him down he shouldn't feel that way about it.

Traffic had been good today so Apollo had gotten home fairly quickly, which he was grateful for as he was getting drowsier by the second in the muggy weather. After scrounging though his pocket to find his keys he entered his apartment, calling out to Simon. "Hey, I'm home!" He threw his bag down, poking his head into the living area to see Simon wasn't around. _He must have locked himself in the bathroom again, _Apollo thought, making his way into the hall where the bathroom door was.

He gave it a gentle knock, "Simon? Uh, I'm home now." Even if he'd done this many times before, Apollo was still unsure how to deal with it, which he felt bad about as surely he should be able to help Simon by now? The noise had snapped him out of his slight daze, his head resting back against the wooden door. "Give me a moment." Simon mumbled, slowly getting up off of the tiled floor, giving his back a stretch as he stood up.

Apollo took a step back as the door opened, his eyes widening slightly as Simon wandered out in nothing but his boxer shorts, his hair out of its usual pony tail and strewn across both of his shoulders. Honestly it looked like a birds could just make its nest right in it. "Do you feel all right now, Simon?" Apollo ventured, following him into the sitting room after grabbing a couple of drinks from the fridge.

"...Yes I suppose. You know the space becomes a little intimidating to me." Simon whistled sharply, a smile forming on his face as Gin flew over from the makeshift perch Apollo had constructed for her (albeit a little haphazardly). She settled on his shoulder after he'd flipped his hair to one side, giving the side of his face an affectionate peck. "I need to feed her, did I bring over some food from my apartment?"

The attorney could watch Simon interact with Gin all day, he always looked so content when she was near to him. "Yeah you did, let me put some in a dish for her." He dashed into the kitchen to grab a dead mouse from the box Simon had bought from the store earlier. _Lucky for him I'm not squeamish about things like this, _He thought as he placed the morsel on the plate he'd set aside especially for Gin's mealtimes.

"Here we go, fresh dead mouse à la carte." Apollo handed over the plate to Simon, who nodded in thanks with a slight smile. The prosecutor took the food and presented it to Gin, who leaned forwards and snatched it out of his fingers, flying to her perch to eat in peace away from the two. "Thank you, she will be fine for the rest of the night now." Simon stood up off of the sofa, hesitating a little before he pecked Apollo on the cheek. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"

"It's nothing, I'm pretty used to having to look after her too now, not that I mind of course." He placed a hand on Simon's chest, halting him in his tracks, "That wasn't a proper kiss..." Apollo teased, leaning up to press his lips to Simon's, kissing him softly. "Yes though, I would love to join you in the shower, provided we actually, you know, shower..." He laughed, though he wouldn't say no to things getting a little more heated.

Simon just smirked, leaving him to go start up the shower. He'd actually waited until Apollo had come home before showering as he was feeling a little keen for some action himself, and judging by Apollo's words he wouldn't say no to any shower time shenanigans. He pulled a couple of towels from the airing cupboard and placed them onto the floor after reaching into the shower to turn it on.

Apollo soon surfaced, naked after stripping off his clothes in the bedroom. "Is it hot enough yet?" He inquired, slipping his bracelet off as he didn't like to get it wet. The prosecutor nodded, letting his boxers drop to the ground, kicking them away from his ankles before stepping into the warm spray of water. "Feel about right, what are you waiting for?" He flicked some water at him playfully, a smile spreading across his face as Apollo shot him a deadpan look.

Nonetheless, Apollo clambered in, closing the door behind him. It was a little unfortunate he didn't have the biggest shower in the world but it was sizeable enough for two to share so long as they didn't mind being intimately close and well, neither of them minded that. "H-Hey move a little bit! You're pressing me into the taps!" Apollo huffed at the taller man, gently trying to nudge him away so he had a smidge more space to move.

Simon took a step back, reaching over Apollo's head to grab the shower gel, "Turn around" He instructed, expecting compliance, which he got most of the time, it depended on the mood Apollo was in. He eyed the bottle a little hesitantly, but he turned so his back was to Simon, facing the wall, the water spray just skimming his shoulders. Simon lathered up his hands with the pleasantly scented gel and started to run his hands across Apollo's shoulders, his fingers working the tense muscles.

"I thought you could use a helping hand, you are usually quite tense upon returning from work." Simon commented as he spread the soapy substance across Apollo's neck and back, enjoying the soft sounds leaving his lips. "Mhn...That feels really good..." He arched back into the hands, his body relaxing into the loving touches from his partner. Sometimes Apollo wished more people could see this kinder side to Simon, but he knew he would become more open when he was ready and Apollo would help him with that if he requested it.

Simon leaned down and planted a kiss on the back of his neck, "I'm glad." The words were no louder than a whisper as he trailed kisses along his neck, nipping his ear. Apollo moaned gently, leaning back against Simon's torso as the hands ran down his chest, lightly teasing at his nipples as they massaged the suds into his skin. "You like that?" Simon purred into his ear, chuckling as he rolled the nub between his forefinger and thumb, his other hand running further down to stroke along his stomach, daring to dip the tip of one of his digits into his bellybutton.

Apollo squeaked, breathing in sharply as Simon poked at one of his sensitive spots, "A-Ah! D-Don't do that..!" He squirmed out of the grip so he was facing Simon, grabbing the bottle of shower gel in order to coat both of his palms. "Guess it's your turn now though, huh?" Apollo started by giving one of his nipples a flick, running his thumb over it while his other hand dragged over his formed abs, lightly massaging in the scented gel.

"You don't have t-...mhn..." Simon bit his lip as Apollo's slender fingers caressed his pale skin, finding himself leaning back into the shower door as the hands grew bolder and started to massage his muscles in a soothing manner. Apollo really knew what he was doing, hitting each of Simon's spots perfectly with his gentle touches. "I might not have to but I definitely want to." Apollo smirked at him, leaning up to kiss his neck and jaw, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer into a passionate kiss.

Simon let out a quiet moan as Apollo pressed their lips together, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, though there was no way he was letting Apollo dominate him in this way. Exerting his strength, he pushed Apollo back into the the tiled wall, wrapping his arms around him tight, one hand in his hair, giving it a harsh tug. He hadn't expected the change in pace but he certainly wasn't complaining about it, his lips parting to let out a sharp moan as his hair was pulled.

"Some of the noises you make, they're wonderful." Simon bit Apollo's lower lip, slipping his tongue into his partner's open mouth, muffling the moans he could hear forming in Apollo's throat. The defence attorney clung onto Simon as they shared a heated exchange, tongues and teeth clashing in a battle which would ultimately end in Simon winning but that was how Apollo liked it. The heavy panting could be heard over the sounds of the shower spray against their bodies, still locked together by the lustful kiss.

Pulling away from Apollo's lips, Simon's mouth trailed kisses along his raised jaw, nipping his way to his ear, latching onto the lobe and sucking with a groan. "What do you want me to do to you, hm?" He whispered, loving how Apollo shuddered upon hearing such words. His grip on Simon only tightened, losing his fingers in the mess of black that draped across his shoulders. "I-I want you to fuck me right where I'm standing..."

Well, how could he refuse such a request? With a final nip he advanced further down Apollo's torso, lapping his tongue along the water droplets that ran across his tanned skin until Simon found himself down on one knee, Apollo's cock in his hand as he stroked it into hardness. Apollo had his head tilted back, eyes tightly shut as he let out gentle pants which were gradually increasing in volume the lower Simon got. He dared to move his head forwards to look down at the prosecutor, regretting his decision as the man just smirked up at him before running his tongue along the underside of Apollo's length from base to tip in one long, teasing lick.

"Y-You're being awfully good to me today, did I do something to warrant this?" Apollo laughed nervously, his body shivering in anticipation for what was to come. If the past few moments had been anything to go by he was in for a hell of a time. Simon shook his head, "More that I want to lavish you with attention, is all. You've had a hard week at work." He replied, giving the tip of Apollo's hardness a quick stroke with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it, taking in the inches slowly at first, moaning as the length filled his mouth.

He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Apollo's expression as he pleasured him, drawing off of him to just flick his tongue over the slit while one of his hands firmly pumped the shaft. "Let me hear your voice, Apollo..." Simon commanded, a smirk fixed on his face before he slipped his lips around Apollo's cock once more, taking it in past his gag reflex in one quick movement. He dug his nails into his partner's hips to stop him bucking forwards until he got into his rhythm, though he was pleased by the loud moan that left Apollo's lips after he'd taken him in fully.

Apollo couldn't stop the mewl that fell from his lips as his cock was buried in Simon's throat, the nails pressing onto his hips just added to the sensations he was experiencing. "A-Ah..! O-Oh God...S-Simon..." Apollo was panting heavily, his cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded as pleasure was being expertly drawn from him by Simon's skilful tongue fluttering over all the right spots. It was almost criminal how well he knew each of Apollo's little pleasure points.

He almost didn't want to draw off, but he was eager to move things along. So, with a moan he slid Apollo's length from his mouth, swiping up a bead of precum with the tip of his tongue before standing back up to briefly kiss Apollo once again before he jumped out of the shower to rummage in the bathroom cabinet for the lubricant. Apollo wondered why he'd dashed out so suddenly, then he remembered what they were going to be doing in a few moments time and he felt his cheeks grow hotter at the thought of Simon fucking him against the shower wall.

Simon returned a few moments later, shivering at the change in temperature. "Next time we remember the lubricant before we get in the shower." Apollo had to giggle a little at his tone, watching as he stood under the water, apparently warming himself back up before continuing. "Face the wall and brace against it." Simon ordered, giving Apollo's rear a light slap with his palm, chuckling a little as he yelped from the contact.

He complied, pressing his hands flat to the wall, his back arching so his hips pushed back into Simon, "D-Don't go easy..." Apollo turned his head, his eyes glinting deviously. The water has caused his the longer parts of his hair to slick to his face, but it wasn't enough to hide his blushing cheeks from Simon's keen gaze. "I wasn't planning on it. I've learned what you like." Simon dragged his fingers from the back of Apollo's neck down across his spine, following a trail of water droplets that had formed, stopping when he reached Apollo's raised ass.

"This provocative position is far too tempting Apollo..." He chuckled, squeezing his partner's rear before he brought his palm down sharply, spanking a rosy red mark on his skin. Apollo pressed his forehead into the tiled wall, crying out against it from the action. "M-Mhn...H-Harder...I..." He panted, swallowing nervously as he waited for that teasing hand to strike him again. Simon stifled a laugh at Apollo's tone, though he did acknowledge his begging request, bringing his hand down once more hard and fast.

His ass was burning from the harsh contact but he was a glutton for punishment when it came to what Simon could dish out. "Oh those noises...Mhn..." Simon leaned down, kissing a trail across Apollo's shoulders, latching onto his neck with a hungry moan as he bit down, digging his nails into the reddened skin of Apollo's rear in order to elicit more sweet noises from his partner. "You're all mine Apollo..." He whispered huskily, giving Apollo's ear one final nip before pulling back to grab the lubricant, generously coating a couple of his fingers in the stuff, discarding it for the moment after he was finished.

Slowly he dragged the tips of his slicked digits lower, not hesitating to plunge both inside of him, his free hand holding a firm grip on Apollo's hip, preventing him from backing onto the probing fingers. "My rules, Apollo. Now...Stay." Simon chuckled, starting with a slow, teasing pace, enjoying how Apollo was trembling under the touch, his breathy little pants becoming louder with each skilled thrust.

Simon pressed against Apollo as he thoroughly exploited his pleasure points, curling the tips of his fingers up to press against his prostate, causing Apollo to cry out louder, his hips bucking back out of frustration, needy and desperate for more. "Mhn, you want me to fuck you now, don't you? I can feel how you tremble and squirm beneath me..." Simon drove his digits deep, moving his hand from Apollo's hip to fist in his hair, tugging on it to force his head back so he could hear his partner's lustful moans.

The sensations were flooding his mind and body, all he could think about was Simon and how deep those damn fingers were buried inside him. The grip tight in his hair only amplified the pleasure, his moans increasing as he grew more eager to feel Simon's cock pounding into him. "A-Ah...I-I...F-Fuck me, p-please I...N-Need t-this!" Apollo cried out wantonly, his voice echoing around the confined space.

"Well since you pleaded with me so nicely..." Simon gave one final, forceful thrust with his digits before slipping them out, hastily slicking his cock with more of the lubricant, it hard and pulsing with need to fuck Apollo. Simon wrenched him up, turning his body around so they were facing each other, quickly hooking his arms under Apollo's legs, pressing him back into the wall. Apollo wasted no time in locking his ankles around Simon's back, wrapping his arms around his neck, tightly gripping onto him as he awaited what was to come, shuddering in anticipation.

Simon leaned in closer, locking his lips with Apollo's in a wet, passionate kiss as he lined himself up, slowly sinking his cock inside of him, swallowing each and every breathless little moan that left Apollo's mouth as he was gradually filled. "F-Fuck...!" The curse slipped from him as Simon pushed into him, his grip on the larger man growing tighter if that were possible. "M-Mhn...R-Relax...You know this by now." Simon kissed him reassuringly on the cheek, as if to let Apollo know he would stop if it grew too much.

He gave Apollo time to adjust to the intrusion before gradually sliding out, thrusting back in at a gentle pace. "I-Is that all right for you?" Simon murmured as he trailed soft kisses across his neck. Apollo nodded, a smile spreading across his features at Simon's concerned tone, "M-Mhn you could go a lil faster..." He rolled his hips down as if to show Simon he was ready for whatever he could give him, turning his head to press his lips to his partner's cheek.

"Eager are we?" Simon teased, starting to quicken his pace as Apollo's hips rocked down, causing him to fully penetrate him with each thrust. His moans were growing louder and God were they music to Simon's ears, so intoxicating and full of pure lustful need. His own breathing was starting to grow ragged, so he decided to take Apollo's length in one of his hands, stroking it feverishly in time with his thrusting.

Simon's hand wrapping around his cock was almost too much for him, his mewling growing louder if that were possible as pleasure was rocking him from every angle. "G-God! I-I...C-Can't l-last...Much l-longer...!" Apollo was shuddering from the riot of sensations gripping him, his nails digging into pale skin as finally he felt his pleasure hit its peak, his orgasm causing him to cry out Simon's name repeatedly as he came across his chest. Though the mess was soon washed away by the spray of water, which was one of the better reasons to fuck in the shower.

As Apollo's body convulsed with ecstasy, Simon tried to muffle his groans by latching onto Apollo's neck, biting down on it as he could feel his own pleasure about to reach its pinnacle. Heavy panting broke free from his attempts as Apollo's orgasm dragged his own out of him, thrusting deep into him as he came hard, emptying himself completely inside of the writhing body in his hold. The blood was roaring in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the shower as he came down from his high, letting Apollo free from his arms to rest back against the wall.

"T-that was...Relaxing in it's own way." Apollo was still panting, running a hand through his soaked hair as he calmed himself down. Simon nodded in agreement, reaching for the shampoo so he could actually get on with what one was supposed to do in the shower. "Let's just finish up in here and then crawl into bed, you must be worn out." He took the liberty to massage the scented shampoo into Apollo's hair for him before doing his own, rubbing it in thoroughly. It always took him longer than Apollo to do his hair, for obvious reasons.

They didn't realise how long they'd actually been in the shower until Apollo noticed it was now dark outside after peering through his bedroom window with only a towel around his waist to cover his modesty. Simon had one slung around his shoulders as he'd already pulled on his sleeping trousers, "I have to make sure Gin is settled, I'll be back shortly." He padded off to the lounge area, leaving Apollo to finish getting ready for bed.

Simon could see she'd already settled down on her perch, so he decided against disturbing her for the sake of saying goodnight. "She's already asleep, so I'm leaving her to it." He yawned as he entered the bedroom, seeing Apollo had dressed himself and was in the process of combing his hair. How lucky he was to have such a short style, though Simon would be lying if he said he hated having longer hair.

Apollo beamed at him, "Would you like me to comb out your hair before we hit the sack? I mean if you don't get all the knots out now it'll be hell in the morning right?" He brandished the brush and Simon eyed it a little warily. He didn't usually let other people touch his hair, but he guessed he could make an exception for Apollo. "If you want to..." He mumbled, moving to drop down onto the end of the bed, Apollo shuffling behind him, wasting no time in gently running the brush through the ends of his hair.

"So has anyone done this before? Or do you not like people doing this?" Apollo asked as he teased out the knots, being sure not to tug too hard. He'd always found combing people's hair relaxing, thought he had no idea why, perhaps it came from Trucy and Klavier always asking him to do it because he had some kind of special touch. Simon shrugged, "I'm just very particular about how I like it done. Though I trust you, I suppose." Admittedly he did already feel a lot more relaxed, Apollo did have a knack with a brush.

It felt like hours had passed since he'd started brushing through Simon's thick hair, but he was slowly getting close to being done. The little sighs of pleasure he could hear coming from Simon's mouth were making this worth it too. "Your hair is a lot more tamed now, I don't think Gin will appreciate it...She's lost her nest." Apollo laughed as he combed out the final knot, reaching to the bedside to grab a hair tie so he could collect the hair into a loose pony tail.

"There, all done." Apollo slipped off the bed to put the brush away, smiling at Simon as he observed hos he ran his fingers through his hair, as if surprised by how smooth and luscious it was. "I should get you to brush my hair more often. Every morning before court." He got up, moving to wrap his arms around Apollo, kissing him on the lips. "Thanks for that, now lets get to bed." Simon yawned again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He was really tired for some reason.

Apollo reciprocated the kiss, pulling away from him to turn off the main light before clambering into bed next to Simon, taking up his usual position with his back pressed against Simon's torso, his partner's arm draped across him protectively. "Good night, Apollo." He pulled the sheet up over them both, kissing him gently atop his head before he settled his head on the pillow, arm firmly wrapped around the attorney's body. "Night to you too, Si." Apollo sighed happily, linking his fingers with Simon's as he drifted off into a deep sleep, content with knowing he was safe in Simon's arms.

**END**


End file.
